1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid barriers and, more specifically, to a impermeable covering mountable on a structure, specifically for an aperture, such as door, window, vent, or other opening to prevent liquid passage through the aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other barrier devices designed to prevent the ingress of fluids into a structure. While these barrier devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an aperture barrier for a structure having a frame and gasket mountable over a structural aperture to provide a watertight seal between the frame and the structure and also to provide a rigid impermeable cover releasably mountable to the frame with a closed cell gasket between the liquid impermeable cover and the frame.
It is further desirable that the rigid impermeable cover be manufactured from a material selected from the group of wood, plastic and metal.